


He Followed Me Home!

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [27]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Daisy gets a dog, For National Wolf Awareness Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: A dog follows Daisy home, Eggsy can never say no to her.





	He Followed Me Home!

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to write for coming out day today, but the only things I could think of were Dean being a dick and Eggsy and Michelle crying, and I really didn’t feel up to writing that. So instead I’m doing yesterday’s prompt of Wolf Awareness Week instead.

“Da! Look what I found!” Daisy came running into the house. “He followed me home, can I keep him?”

“Does he have a collar?” Eggsy looked over as Daisy ran into the sitting room where he had been reading over some reports.

“No, he doesn’t have anything,” Daisy said, sitting on the floor and letting the dog plop into her lap, “He needs a home Daddy.”

“Alright,” Eggsy agreed. “He needs a bath though, doesn’t he?”

“I can use the hose out back?” she suggested.

“Be careful,” Eggsy admonished. “He’s nearly as big as you are.”

“Yes, Da!” Daisy said, shooting up, sending the dog tumbling with a surprised yelp. “Where’s JB’s soap?”

“Where it always is!” Eggsy called after her. “Don’t use the whole bottle!”

“But he’s bigger than JB!”

“Daisy!”

“I’ll do my best!” Daisy called back, opening the back door and ushering the dog out ahead of her.

* * *

Harry returned a month after Daisy had returned with her new dog, since named Rohan Draco, and in the process of being trained by Daisy, with help from Eggsy and Roxy. 

“Eggsy!” he called when he opened the front door to see that the welcoming committee of JB and Mistress Gherkin had been increased by one. “When did we get a wolf?”

“What?” Eggsy came out of the kitchen. “Oh, I see you’ve met RD.” He pushed past the three dogs to press a kiss to Harry’s cheek. “What do you mean a wolf? Rox just said he was a big German Shepard.” 

“Well, I’m sorry to tell you, Ms. Morton was wrong, this is very much a wolf, where did he even come from?”

“Followed Daisy home from school,” Eggsy shrugged, “Took him to the vet, clean bill of health.”

“And they didn’t tell you it was a wolf?”

“Rox is the one who took her, I had to go in because Merlin was being an arse about some paperwork.”

Harry hummed, kneeling and holding out a hand for the wolf to sniff. “He seems friendly enough,” Harry said as the wolf eagerly licked his hand.

“Wouldn’t have kept him around if he wasn’t,” Eggsy pointed out. “Go wash up, Dais should be home soon, dinner’s almost ready.”

“Bossy,” Harry murmured, standing up and pulling Eggsy in for a proper kiss.

“Don’t distract me,” Eggsy smacked Harry’s arm lightly. “Go change, you know Daisy’s gonna be all over you as soon as she sees you. I’ve got to finish dinner.”

Harry laughed and made his way up the stairs, already beginning to undo his tie. “And here I thought I wore the pants in this relationship.”

“You’ll get your turn soon enough!” Eggsy called up from after him.

Harry laughed again, closing the bedroom door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
